<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Guess We're All Queer by Stony_eyed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935068">I Guess We're All Queer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_eyed/pseuds/Stony_eyed'>Stony_eyed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of Stony, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Harley is a good Boyfriend, Iron Dad, Irondad, M/M, MJ is a Good Bro, Ned Is a Good Bro, Peter Needs a Hug, Stony - Freeform, Stony finally did the damn thing, accept it, it's my jam, this is canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_eyed/pseuds/Stony_eyed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker's trying to work up the nerve to come out to his new dad, Tony Stark. When he comes unannounced to give the news, he's faced with something that makes it a lot easier to do so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now this was a long time coming.... Like a year's worth of work. Whew, I'm so happy to finally be able to get this out to you guys! This is my baby, and I'm very excited to give it it's debut! I hope you all enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been about two and a half years since the Blip. Through that time, Mr. Stark and I have become much closer. It started when the “D” word would slip out a few times when I would address him. Each time, the slightest smile would stretch across Mr. Stark’s face before he abruptly turns away to swipe what was most likely a stray tear from his eye — though he would never admit to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s become a regular thing — minus the tears. Mr. Stark has truly become a step-in dad for me, and honestly the best one I could have ever asked for. Which is why I have to tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn't one singular moment that made me realize I was queer. There were moments originating back from when I was really young, but I just shoved them aside because I couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>be queer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would just appreciate guys more than what most other boys did, or get overly attached to some of my childhood friends. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> appreciated how men look after I hit puberty and I would have moments where just the thought of some men in certain circumstances turned me on. I brushed it off as being a loving and horny person because I still </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn't all click into place until...well until him. Harley Keener. I met him during a party — shortly after the Blip — to celebrate our victory in defeating Thanos. Dad had invited Harley because he was one of dad’s many loved ones that came back from the dusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So far, the party has been decent. Being able to see everyone together and finally getting to meet all the Avengers is blowing my mind. Seeing all the tears from the Snap survivors is difficult though. They’re finally able to see their loved ones again — which is understandable — but it’s strange for me. What was five years for the survivors of the snap, only felt like “coming-to” after blacking out. I had lost five years of my life. The thought itself is daunting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean I can’t even imagine what you must be going through Pete, losing all that time. Have you been doing okay?” Happy’s eyes are peering at me with concern. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m standing in a corner with Happy, Rhodey, and Black Widow. Looking around I see the all too familiar look of pity across every one of their features. God, I’m getting so tired of it, constantly being asked what it’s like and if I’m okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I can’t let them see how much it bothers me — they’re just concerned about me — so instead of screaming like I want to, I plaster on a soft smile and say, “Yeah it’s been a little weird, but now I have all this new pop culture content I can fill my usual spells of boredom with.” This seems to appease them enough to smile back and chuckle a little. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ll never know how scary traumatizing it was to see all the blood and to feel yourself crumble away into blackness, just to be flung back into life and war. Thinking about the trauma of it all makes my head go dizzy. I had let Mr. Stark down, I made his worst nightmare come true. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was my fault, </span>
  </em>
  <span>my</span>
  <em>
    <span> fault, </span>
  </em>
  <span>my fault</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me, I think I’ll go find something to eat.” The words leave me in a rush, and I can only pray it doesn’t make anyone question the real reason for my escape. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I find refuge in Mr. Stark’s kitchen — he got a cabin in those five years — the room is currently empty; all of the food is already outside for everyone to help themselves. I just need a few moments to breathe, and to find some fair footing to face all the changes. My body bears down on the island counter, and I bend forward at my waist to rest my elbows on the cool marble surface. My face presses firmly into my hands as I attempt to ground myself with slow deep breaths, hoping to gain some semblance of composure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Didn’t realize there would be people stressing during a party celebrating the restoration of the universe.” The deep, smooth voice with a slight twang makes me jump, my elbow bumping hard against the counter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mother fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oof. Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you there. It’s just that consoling people experiencing a panic attack is not my forte — you can ask Tony, he’d agree.” I slowly turn, my face bright red from embarrassment. The sight I’m met with does nothing to calm my heated cheeks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Harley by the way, Harley Keener.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man standing before me is not much older than myself: tall and lean with tight, ripped black skinny jeans, a leather jacket covering a grey hoodie, covering a worn flannel that’s buttoned up to about mid chest. Is my mouth watering?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I’m Peter, Peter Parker. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, the party’s just...a lot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, so you’re the Peter that Tony kept going on and on about today.” He smirks. Harley fucking smirks and it’s like a swarm of butterflies have taken up home in my chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And that my friends, is the moment I realized I was queer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, now that you've had a taste of where we're at, enjoy the story!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>12:17pm Sunday; June 15, 2025</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, I really think you're over analyzing this whole thing. I mean, you've been out to yourself for how long now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About two and a half years.” I mutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Three years</span>
  </em>
  <span> this whole part of you has been out in the universe, and you are still contemplating whether you should tell The Tony Stark, Iron Man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>!? Dude, there's no way he will respond poorly to this. Tony has a playboy past, he can undoubtedly relate to you in this case.” I roll my eyes at his usual dramatics, it can be a lovable quality, but in this moment it’s not helping my nerves in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned and I are making our way from the subway towards MJ’s off-campus Columbia apartment to eat lunch with her. Apparently she’s learned how to make this new amazing vegetarian dish from scratch that they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This has been a regular Sunday outing for the two of us this summer: riding the subway from Aunt May’s apartment in Queens to Em’s apartment, having lunch with her, and then spending the rest of the evening watching some gory horror movies with greasy pizza before we just spend the night splayed out in her living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Listening to Ned ramble on and on during the trip over has become a past-time, and today the subject is about how ridiculous it is that I haven't come out to my dad yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking time to hang out with each other is our way of making up for the lost time we spent apart during school: Em is here at Columbia and Ned is with me at MIT. With all of this, there wasn’t too much time for us to stay caught up. And now with Em doing summer school and my internship with dad, Sundays have become our only designated day to get together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned was the third person I came out to, the first two people being May and Pepper, who started dating shortly after the Blip party. It didn't take me long to come out to the two of them. Once I really came to accept that I am in fact queer, I felt a deep need to share it with someone who would respond as enthusiastically as I felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their response was exactly what I needed. It boosted my confidence in feeling secure and happy in my sexuality. They cheered, hugged, teased and gave encouragement before they asked for a recount of how and when I found out. Ned's response was fairly similar. He already knew, but upon further thought, he passed out from excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t know that for certain! Dad has the most confidence I’ve ever seen in a person, how do I know he won’t be hurt that it’s taken me so long to tell him?” I take the last few steps to MJ’s door with Ned right behind me, my eyes go wild as I think about him reacting with hurt instead of preferable excitement. Ned just looks at me unamused, and huffs slightly with exasperation — both of us forgetting to knock on the awaiting door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really dude? I may not know if he himself is queer, but I doubt he’s going to respond poorly to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Respond poorly to what?” Ned and I both jump at the unexpected interruption. Neither of us heard MJ open the door, and it takes us both a second to regain our composure. She just leans a little bit further into the door frame with amusement — she enjoys scaring people with little effort. I’m grateful for her interruption though, the conversation was just adding to my anxiety and I have no doubt Em will take some of the bombarding questions so that I can actually enjoy lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter is freaking out again about coming out to Mr. Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, that’s understandable, Ned. Coming out to my parents was probably one of the scariest things I’ve had to do.” I sigh with relief, it’s nice having someone who understands. Ned himself is queer, but it was always an open fact with his friends and family, so the concept of being nervous when coming out to family or close friends doesn’t really make sense to him. Which is fine — I’m happy for him — but right now, it’s not what I need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’ve been trying to explain to him why this is so hard for me.” She looks at me with sympathetic eyes and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, dork, you’re not the only one who’s felt that way about coming out,” she says with her usual fake annoyance. She turns, pulling the door wider to lead them into her humble abode and continues, “This is something you should do on your own time, but just know that there will never be the perfect moment to come out to someone. Sometimes you literally just have to come out with it.” It doesn’t surprise me that she only says this with her back turned, she’s never been one for the emotional heart to hearts, it “ruins her street cred” or whatever. In this moment, I thank god for this quirk. I've had enough of people giving me their own advice with a look of pity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ned and I walk further into the apartment we are enveloped in the extraordinary aroma of freshly made food. We both take big whiffs and let out the air with satisfying sighs. The “amazing” lunch that Em was so adamantly talking about on the phone turns out to actually be amazing: a pasta salad with peanut butter dressing and tofu paired with kale pesto sandwiches with homemade bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dig into the food immediately after situating myself onto my designated seat in the living room, the flavors burst across my tongue and make me moan. Heightened senses have their perks, and right now I’m enjoying every moment of it, leaving it up to Em and Ned to fill the silence with idle conversation while I turn her advice over in my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems simple enough: just walking up to dad and letting him know in the same way I’d give him a daily patrol report. But the more I think about it, the more my brain comes up with ways it could totally go wrong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if I just get too excited walking up to him and I trip and smash my face in? What if I knock over something extremely important, for like a new suit? Or worse, some new hospital equipment for SI? What if dad says that me being queer won’t be good for SI’s image? What if he makes me break up with—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete you okay dude? You look like you’re going to puke.” Ned’s voice makes me snap my head up, and I blink in confusion. I almost forgot that we were all together in Em’s living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, please make sure to aim for a trash can or toilet if you do Parker, I may make a point to not be superficial...but the scent of puke is not something I prefer to live in.” Their gazes of concern bore into me, and I do my best to look nonchalant, placing my sandwich back on my plate to wipe my hands and face with a napkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine you guys, it’s nothing. I’ll be fine.” I pause to finish swallowing. “Is it okay if I don’t sleep over tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah of course!” Ned almost automatically brightens as he says, “Is this your way of saying you need me to be your man-in-the-chair tonight? Because if it is, I have been dying to tell you about this new program I made for my laptop that would definitely enhance the quality of my headset connection to the interface of your suit, I just—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not heading out early for a patrol or mission this time. I just — I need this to be the night I come out to dad, ya know? And I’m hoping that if things go well, it would be nice to just chill with him afterwards.” I don’t look at him, not wanting to see his look of excitement fall. It’s never easy canceling plans with Ned, he’s my best friend, and I sometimes feel guilty that I’m not spending as much time with him as I did when we were younger. So instead I look at MJ and she’s just nodding in understanding as she sips on a smoothie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah that makes sense. Sorry, I keep forgetting that it’s different for you. It’s no problem Peter, we were probably just going to watch Chainsaw Massacre again anyways. I can save the new program for next time, I should probably do some finishing touches and troubleshooting anyways. Just let me know how it goes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly look back to his face, and I don’t see any trace of a lie in his eyes, just support and understanding. I blink in surprise, but smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out to initiate our handshake I say, “Yeah totally, thanks dude.” He just nods, and turns to his food before going on to describe how the program will make communication between them smoother across larger distances. I feel a nudge against my leg and turn to see MJ pointing to the cinnamon roll on my plate — did I mention that she made homemade cinnamon rolls?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna eat that Parker?” She looks up at me through her lashes, her face resting in stern regards. It’s her way of letting me know that we’re all good. Em has never been one to take offense to last minute changes in plan — at least when they are for valid reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look her dead in the eyes as I take the biggest bite I can manage, polishing off half of it in one go, and she grins in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, things go back to normal, the stress I felt weighing on me slides off my back. I know it’ll come back later, but my friends help me remember that no matter what, I am loved and accepted. I smile to myself at the thought. To think just four years ago for me, I came to a high school with only one person to call family, to now be in my dream college with friends that I can’t even imagine living without.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our afternoon continues on as usual: stuffing our faces until we feel like we can’t move, MJ tossing pieces of crumpled napkins at Ned and me just for shits and giggles, and then Ned and I giving Em the verdict on how she did for today’s lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s nice to know that even with the stress of figuring myself out as an enhanced, queer human being, I can still carry on a normal day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>2:45pm Sunday; June 15, 2025</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of us — Ned, Em, and I — are sprawled out on the living room floor, our laughs from our string of jokes now fading to a tranquil silence. It’s been a nice afternoon and I take the time to soak in the warmth it’s caused in my heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So have you thought about how you want to tell him?” My mind was still lingering on the last thing that had left us all dying, that the random question catches me off guard. I sit up to look at MJ who's now examining me, propping herself up on her elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My forehead scrunches up in confusion. “Tell who what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently that was the wrong thing to ask because all it earns me is the most intense expression of exasperation I have ever seen. Her mouth pulls into a deep frown, and her eyes roll so far into her head you would think she’s become possessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to know you aren’t stressed about it currently,” she says flatly. “But I’m talking about coming out to your dad, you dork.” And just like that the stress slaps me in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Right. That. Yeah, I have no idea. Every time I think about just simply telling him, I start to overthink it. Do you guys have any ideas?” I make sure to take deep measured breaths to calm my pounding heart so that they can’t see the welling panic when I look between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned stays staring up at the ceiling and shrugs, his lips pursing, “Maybe you should start with what time you want to see him. That way you know about how much time you have to run it through your head and panic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I attempt to level him with a glare, “Thanks Ned, really appreciate the support there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I think Ned’s right. I mean, yeah there are better ways to put it, but you might as well face the fact that you’re going to panic. That’s normal,” she says with such certainty that I can’t help internally rolling my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> panic that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That being said, when do you feel comfortable seeing him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn the question over in my mind a few times. After dinner is a little too late, and I don’t want to come right at dinner time and risk making the whole encounter more awkward than it needs to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe about a couple hours before dinner? He usually has dinner at around 7 or 8 usually. That way it’s not too late, and I still have time to make it back here for dinner afterwards if I need to?” My head tilts and I squint, almost completely sure that it’s the best idea, but still looking for validation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ nods, “That seems like a solid idea, so let’s say around five-ish now the most important detail, where do you want this to happen? It could change the time that you’ve chosen, but that’s okay.” My head bobs in consideration, and I try to run through all the different possible places this could play out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should surprise him? That way you don’t stress Mr. Stark out with the whole ‘We need to talk’ message, and the attention isn’t automatically held on you.” It surprises me how fitting Ned’s advice is. He’s not entirely focusing on what we’re saying, he’s instead idly flipping through some feed on his phone. One look at MJ, and I see that she agrees with the idea. She sits up and scoots to rest her back against the couch as she nods some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea Ned. Okay, so if I were to surprise him around five-ish, that means he’s most likely going to be at the tower, in his workshop, which gives me about two hours or so before I need to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s a fair amount of time,” MJ considers and I can see the wheels turning in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now a real question.” She braces her hands on her knees as she leans forward, locking our gazes and asks, “Do you want to tell him about your boy-toy tonight?” Em’s tone is tentative, as if she knows this question could make me spiral if not handled delicately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my boy-toy, it’s serious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way Parker, it’s something you need to think about. This could be a good time to just get it all out. But if you feel like it’s too much, then maybe you should hold off for another time. Just make sure you know what you want to do now before you’re in the middle of it and get all flustered like you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all too much too fast to think about. It also feels weird telling my friends how I want to handle the information of my boyfriend without him present. So instead of answering the initial question, I redirect and ask one of my own, “Should I bring something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, why would you bring something Pete? It’s not like you broke the law, you’re just coming out to your dad. Besides the social construct of bringing some form of a gift to lessen the blow of whatever you plan on doing or saying is ridiculous. I say the best way to handle things is to just be honest.” Before I can respond, MJ turns her attention to her phone, apparently not caring if I agree with the statement or not. I’m happy she let me change the subject, but I still huff out a breath of frustration, because she’s right, like she always is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okayyy, so I should just surprise him in his workshop and just...let it out? Is it that simple?” I dramatically fall back to the floor. My face scrunches with the question as I pointedly avoid looking at either of them and instead scour the ceiling for any discernible pattern. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t be that simple can it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Both of them turn to me, radiating incredulous energy and I put my hands up in surrender without returning their gazes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah wrong question, I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ just sighs and shakes her head, “No, it’s not wrong, you’re just nervous.” Out of the corner of my eye I see Ned open his mouth as if he’s about to add some teasing comment, but MJ just shoots him daggers, and he instead quickly goes back to his phone. She shrugs, placing her phone face down onto the floor beside her before continuing, “Believe it or not dork, it really is that simple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pause, letting that reality soak in before asking, “Why is it so much more difficult for me to tell my dad, when I’ve already come out to so many other people? It wasn’t this hard coming out to you guys, or May or Pepper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ looks contemplative at that, taking her time to respond. “Look Peter, it’s going to feel different with different people. But maybe it’s harder because this is the first father figure that’s stuck around this long? Or at least it’s a father figure that you’re scared of losing, and you’re nervous this would be the way you would lose him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oof. I blink slowly, whatever I thought she was going to say, it definitely wasn’t that. I never really thought about it that way, and thinking about all the father figures I have lost makes something deep in my chest twinge for a brief moment. My mouth gapes a few times like a fish, but I can’t seem to figure out how to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, uh yeah. That— I can see— that makes sense.” I gulp down the lump in my throat, and MJ looks as if she regrets everything. Her explanation does make sense, but her unanticipated words are leaving me </span>
  <em>
    <span>shook</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez I’m sorry Peter, that— I shouldn’t have said that. I’m still working on how far I take my honesty.” She scratches the back of her neck awkwardly, she’s never been too good at consoling someone. Seeing her genuinely flustered and upset has me snapping out of my emotional whiplash, and I quickly do my best to let her know that I’m fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re good. I was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> expecting that,” I cover my face to stifle my laughing. “I sometimes forget how savage you can be Em, you need to step up your game!” My words have the desired effect. The tension in her shoulders immediately melts away and she chuckles along with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I think about it Peter, I have to agree! I, too, have not been attacked by the harsh honesty that is Michelle Jones in a while! You’re losing your touch Em!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned’s addition to the conversation earns him a pillow to the face and before we know it, MJ is chasing Ned around the apartment with a second pillow and I’m rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. My eyes are tightly shut as tears stream down my face, my arms clutching around my middle. Just seeing the look of pure indignation on Em’s face and then the look of terror on Ned’s when he realized what his words were going to earn him makes me cackle!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chaotic antics of the group is soon brought to a halt when there’s a distinct knock on the door. My laughter dies down and I slowly bring my breathing back to normal as MJ makes her way over to investigate. I turn to see who it is, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way that’s pizza. Who’s here, Em?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without responding, she looks through the peep-hole. She doesn’t seem nervous or confused, so it must be someone she’s expecting. I get the confirmation that she was in fact expecting this mystery person when she turns back towards me with a grin. “I called in back up.” With that as her only explanation, she pulls the door open with a flourish. On the other side, the person I see standing there causes warmth to bloom in my chest and spread until my whole body is buzzing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The well worn black skinny jeans, leather jacket, grey hoodie, worn half buttoned flannel, and the key hanging in the middle of his chest by a long chain has my face nearly splitting in half with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Harley’s eyes catch mine, he’s making his way over to me with his own pleased smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe!” I jump up and into his arms, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck into a Koala Bear grip — completely trusting that he would catch me. My hands find their way into the soft rumpled tresses of his hair and my eyes slide close with a sigh of content as I feel his hands slide up my back for support. He smells of home, and any type of anxiety I felt welling up inside earlier dissipates into a soothing wave of belonging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em I thought Sunday’s were our ‘no-partners-allowed’ days? When did you even call him?” The questions were automatic. I glance over Harley’s shoulder to see her triumphant smile. I don’t want her to feel like she has to break our tradition just because she’s worried about me, but it also means so much that she would do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought this was a valid enough reason to allow Harley to join. And I didn’t call him, I messaged him a little bit ago when I realized that neither Ned nor I were qualified to calm your anxiety. I mean you were starting to plan out an unnecessary apology gift!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel more than I hear Harley’s chuckle when he presses a kiss against my temple, and I immediately pull back with a pout. This just makes the twinkle of amusement in his eyes shine brighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was told that my sugar-baby needed some lovin’ so I rushed on over to do just that.” The deep rumble of his voice rolls through me, and it’s an effort to not show how much he affects and soothes me just from talking. Instead, I pout even further, and after a few seconds, he’s changing tactics and leaning in to nip at my protruding bottom lip. The move is a success in making me smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe you guys are so disgustingly cute! Em, you should definitely snap a photo of them!” Both Harley and I turn to see Ned to stick our tongues out at his smiling face which he returns with drawn out gagging. I chuckle and bring my attention back to Harley, finding that he’s already watching me with laughter dancing in his eyes and I get lost in them for a moment, my face going slightly slack in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment is quickly broken when a flash goes off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done.” Em announces, and she simply looks to her camera to see how her quick capture turned out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you guys look like reunited lovers that have been separated for years!” We chuckle and her face remains impassive as to not show how much she’s enjoying this. “You guys are free to use my room, Ned and I will figure out what we’re going to watch and eat.” With that, Harley starts to make his way over to MJ’s room with me still firmly wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just no sex!” Is all she can get out before Harley is kicking the door shut behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without much warning, Harley is tossing — </span>
  <em>
    <span>tossing</span>
  </em>
  <span> — me onto the bed. I bounce once but manage to stay seated. I mean to send a glare his way, but instead I’m met with him staring right back with his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyebrow simply raises in a what-ya-gonna-do-about-it manner. So rather than whining, I too fold my arms across my chest and grumble to show my displeasure in being manhandled in this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We stay like this in silence, with me shuffling and huffing under his gaze. I know he’s trying to wait me out, wanting me to start, but I just don’t know where the start is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on sweetheart,” Harley coaxes, finally breaking the silence. “What’s got you so worked up that Em thought it necessary to message me? I’m not upset, I just need to know how I can help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean Em didn’t tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No hun, she just said — and I quote — ‘Get your ass over here before your boyfriend loses his mind to anxiety’. And I have to admit babe, it did scare me a bit, only for the fact that Em can usually get you out of your funks just fine. So what’s going on?” At his tone, my body relaxes into the bed with a sigh of resignation. His posture stays tense, and I know it’s because he’s unsure of what to do to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I open my arms wide in invitation, and he quickly softens before scooping me up into his lap for me to straddle him. He kisses my forehead and I soften into the gesture. Being enveloped in his arms makes me feel safe enough to really feel the weight of the anxiety and I can’t help the tears that start to slide down my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This shouldn’t be so hard. I’ve never been one to shy away from being open about my feelings. No matter how many times I try and remind myself that dad loves me for me, I can’t seem to shake this fear. I must look like such a mess right now to Harley. Sure, I can, and have been emotional in the past, but for all he knows, I was fine this morning. My heart feels like it’s swelling with love, and breaking from fear all at the same time. None of my breakdowns has fazed Harley, and in fact he always took point on making sure I was okay when the weight of whatever I was going through got to be too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I instinctively press my face into his neck and breathe his scent in deeply as I hiccup and softly sob. He must feel the dampness on my cheeks and the tremors of me shaking, because his hold on me tightens. He doesn’t say anything, just rubs my back soothingly and places reassuring kisses to the side of my head until my breathing returns to a some-what normal pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I never understood why people could be homophobic, and think that any kind of queer relationship could be bad. Harley is the best partner I’ve ever had. Granted, we got together when we were still pretty young, but the communication and the team work that we have is just what I need in a relationship. I don’t want to lose that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m terrified about coming out to dad tonight.” I mumble against his skin. It’s easier to say the words when I can’t see his reaction, but Harley pulls back to look at me. He brushes away my tears with his thumbs and all I can see on his face is sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby, I didn’t realize that you were going to do that tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sniffle and look away. “I just decided today. I’m tired of him not knowing about me and about us! I don’t want to have to constantly sneak around while we’re at SI, or sensor my posts, but I’m terrified that we can’t be together once he knows about us, and I know that makes me a coward, but I’m trying to be better.” I’m on the verge of hyperventilating, but Harley’s hands start to stroke my face again, and he kisses my forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh baby, it’s okay. I know it’s been hard, but that doesn’t make you a coward. I love you, and I support you. And you taking longer than I did to come out to him doesn’t change that for me. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod slightly, taking a deep breath in and say, “Okay.” I breathe out, and the tension that was rising in me before leaves with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, how about we walk through this, yeah?” He pauses, assessing where I’m at, and I nod slightly, using his eyes as an anchor while I continue to even out my breathing. “When did you want to head over to the tower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I was wanting to leave maybe around 4:45? So I can get there—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before dinner, yeah that makes sense.” Of course Harley is on the same page as me, that’s why we work so well together. He glances at his watch before returning his gaze to me — he’s all business now. “Okay so it’s about 3:15 now, so we have about an hour and a half. Lay it on me babe, what’s the plan of action?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His enthusiasm to help makes me smile and his returning smile makes my heart stutter ever so slightly — I truly got lucky with this one. I’m happy to have him in my life, and I am proud to say that we’ve successfully been together for about a year and a half. That ache to tell my dad returns tenfold, so with Harley’s rapt attention, I dive in to explain it all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Harley to save the day!! Haha, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Any kind of feedback would be much appreciated! I LIVE off comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it! The last chapter! I know it's not a very long fic, but I hope you all have enjoyed and continue to enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>4:43pm Sunday; June 15, 2025</b>
</p><p>“Okay, so this is going to happen...this <em> has </em> to happen,” I mutter to myself. I’m pacing back and forth in Em’s room while Harley calmly sits to the side, tracking my frantic movements. We’ve been like this since I caught Harley up on everything — that was about an hour and a half ago. At this point, it’s a surprise that Em and Ned haven’t poked their heads into the room to make sure everything’s okay. I’m most definitely <em> not </em> okay, I’m on the verge of backing out yet again from telling dad that I’m queer.</p><p>At first, Harley was able to calm me down and get me to a place where I felt confident enough in my plan: head over to the SI tower and surprise dad in his shop, where he can most often be found. Then, with him being caught off guard, it’ll buy me time to just rip the band-aid right off...right?</p><p>But then the more I thought about everything, the more I realized that because this has been stressing me out, it’s also been distracting me during my usual friendly neighborhood Spider Man action. Dad may be oblivious sometimes, but he’s a genius. So I know he notices the discrepancies from the patrol reports he gets either from me directly, or Karen. I’m pretty sure he’s talked to Aunt May about it already. Now that I think about it, May did tell me that he came over unexpectedly one time for dessert, even though he hates May’s baking. What if I just look like a big joke to him?</p><p>A sigh of frustration escapes me and I stop pacing for a moment. I close my eyes to get myself together, hands going up to run through my hair and clasp them at the top of my head. “This’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. This is dad for god’s sake! You can do this Peter!”</p><p>With one more deep breath, I nod my head, dropping my hands and opening my eyes. <em> I can do this </em>. One more short nod, and my poker face set, I face Harley again. He lifts his head off of his hands when he realizes that I’m done with my irrational freak out. My hands fidget just a bit as I watch him stand and stretch his lean body out. His arms raise above his head to crack his back before they come back down. He shakes out his hands a bit before leaning down to grab my bag. </p><p>When my pacing had started, he went back out to grab my stuff because he knew it would be awhile before he could talk to me and get any kind of response back. He probably gave Em and Ned an update as well. Which is good, because I was not in the place to go back out and tell them how I was doing at that moment.</p><p>“You ready sugar-baby?” He asks, holding out my bag for me. A sly smirk plays at his lips, suggesting that he might have used the pet name just to get me to blush — it works.</p><p>If I want to do this today, I have to leave now. It’s getting late, and I want to make sure I get there before dad has dinner. I’m bouncing on the balls of my feet as I nod to Harley and I grab my bag from his outstretched hand. “Yeah, it’s time right? I’ve thought it all through, there isn’t anything else I can do except go there and do what I’ve planned.”</p><p>Harley nods with a slight smile, “That’s right hun, just like you planned.” I know he finds it cute when I’m flustered like this, which is why his tone is teasing — the little shit. Nonetheless, his smile soothes me a little. I nod in return without the stiffness my body held just moments before. I decided that I want to tell dad about us, and after my initial shock of my decision, I got excited by the idea of this feeling more like a family. I do know that after going through this roller coaster of emotions all day, I am going to need to <em> sleep </em> sleep.</p><p>Harley comes over to place his hand low on my back and kisses my temple, gently ushering me out the room. Emerging from the bedroom, we find MJ and Ned comfy on the couch with Chainsaw Massacre playing on the TV. MJ is the first to notice us, automatically pausing the movie before turning back towards us. Ned — who had just taken a bite of pizza — looks at her in confusion, to then follow her gaze to see us standing outside the bedroom.</p><p>“You’re heading out Parker?”</p><p>“Yeah, Em, I’m ready.” She must be satisfied with how confident I look because she turns her attention to Harley and says “You can stay and watch some movies with us if you’d like.”</p><p>“I think I like that idea, if it’s not too much of an intrusion.”</p><p>“Not at all! Besides, I need at least one other person to order a pizza that <em> isn’t </em>vegetarian in good conscience.” Ned eagerly nods his head, and Harley chuckles from behind me. If it wasn’t for his warm hand resting low and reassuringly against my back, I would be getting antsy from their conversation stalling my progression out.</p><p>Harley must sense my building anxiety because he quickly ends the conversation with, “That sounds great y’all, I’ll just walk this sugar-baby out and I’ll be right back.” With that, he’s pressing me forward to the door and away from my friends. Once we reach the door and we’re alone again, Harley pulls me into a soft hug, his lips skimming my hairline. The solace that the embrace provides has my eyes closing and I snuggle deeper into it. I try not to feel pathetic for all the comfort I’m requiring through this whole thing. I’m a physical touch person, but for some reason, tonight I’m acting like I’m touch starved.</p><p>“Though I do greatly enjoy holding my boy, you have something you need to do. You can do this Pete, I know you can. You’ll feel a hell of a lot better once you get it over with. And no matter what happens, I’ll be right here if you need me.”</p><p>I nod into his shoulder and slowly pull away, and when I meet his crystalline blue eyes — this may sound corny — the love I see there gives me the courage that I need. “You’re right. I know you’re right.” I nod and I watch him smile. “Whew this is it!”</p><p>With one last kiss to the forehead, Harley is turning me around to face the door. It must be the adrenaline now pulsing through my veins at the prospects of what’s to come, because I’m ready to jog out the door, now bouncing on the balls of my feet. </p><p>“‘Ight, Imma head out!” I nearly bolt out the front door, but before it can manage to close, Harley calls out, “Keep me posted babe!”</p><p>--</p><p>On the way, I alternate between jogging and swinging. I need to keep my pace going, because I know if I hesitate, I will back out. This can’t go down like last time. I was so nervous. I started to tell him “I’m queer,” but once he turned around to look at me with such open eyes, I quickly and awkwardly retreated by saying, “I’m qu—ickly learning that MJ is definitely not changing her mind on being a vegetarian, and I think I’m okay with that.” Dad’s reaction quickly went from open to confused and slightly amused before telling me that he may not know MJ as well, but that it sounded about right for her. That was over a year ago.</p><p>God just the thought of it makes me cringe, I bring my hand up to my face with a smack of exasperation. No, this definitely cannot go down like last time, it has to be quick and to the point. Before I know it, I’m strolling up to the steps of the compound.</p><p>“Karen, is dad in his shop right now?”</p><p>“From what I see in the security logs, he’s been in there most of the evening. Would you like me to alert him of your arrival?”</p><p>“NO! No, that’s okay, Karen. Could you also make sure FRIDAY doesn’t either? I need this to be a surprise.”</p><p>“No problem Peter, it’s already been taken care of.” Karen’s voice always tends to calm me down, and it isn’t any different tonight.</p><p>“Thanks Karen, you’re the best.”</p><p>“Certainly Peter, that’s what I’m here for.” And as if she could sense my nerves — which would make sense, considering she can read my heart rate — she adds, “Good luck.” One more deep breath, a quick update text to Harley, and I push through the doors to the tower. </p><p>I can do this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***TONY***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4:50 Sunday; June 15, 2025</b>
</p><p>“God damn it!” I quickly take my finger into my mouth, attempting to soothe it. My hammer slipped from pounding the faceplate of Mark XCI smooth. I have the machinery that could easily do this process for me, but something about the physical work is therapeutic. <em> Guess that’ll be another finger to ice tonight </em>.</p><p>“Last time I checked, that was my job.” I hear the deep rumbling voice from behind me. Before I can turn around to give my usual retort back, Steve’s warm chest is firm against my back. His arms wrap around my middle, pulling me snug against him and his face dips to plant light kisses on my neck. My responsive sigh is automatic.</p><p>After a few moments, I finally manage to say, “And you’re very good at it, had I known you were down here, my finger would definitely be in your mouth instead.”</p><p>Steve’s arms squeeze me a little tighter as he bites down slightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to make me gasp. “You’ve been down here all evening. I tried to have FRIDAY send you up, but she says you’ve been ignoring her—”</p><p>“I wasn’t ignoring— just strategically selecting how and what I respond to, genius can’t be interrupted.” I interject, attempting to defend myself — well also to just play a little. Steve loves it when I do that. Even though I can practically hear him rolling his eyes, I feel his smile against my neck.</p><p>He continues, choosing not to address my snarkiness,“So naturally, I had to see what was keeping my very sexy boyfriend from joining me in a nice shower.” </p><p>“You forgot genius. I’m your very sexy, <em>genius</em> boyfriend. Really Steve, this shouldn’t be hard to remember.” The rambling words tumble out of me with my excited energy. Steve says it’s cute, but I think he just says that to make me pout.</p><p>“You love to hear yourself talk huh?”</p><p>Steve makes his way up to my ear, voice low and raspy and <em> god </em> do I love his voice. After all these years, and many near death experiences — the most recent on my part — we finally said to hell with the past excuses and gave in to our feelings and desires. We took all morning making it...official.</p><p>“You were sleeping, and I didn’t want to wake you. We did spend a lot of <em> quality </em> time together all morning, and you looked so cute curled up in my bed! I couldn’t wake up the sweet Captain America! What kind of monster would that make me? I just lost track of time playing with my <em> other </em> toys.” Steve’s smile widens, his teeth gently scraping against my skin.</p><p>“I must say, I don’t mind having to come find you here. You’ve always painted quite the image working in your shop. Sweat dripping from your hair as you focus so intently on your work in your black tank tops that fit so nicely. Did you wear that on purpose, doll? Showing off just for me?”</p><p>Steve’s hands become more deliberate in their intentions, one hand sliding under the hem of said black tank top to graze his fingers along my abs. One thing I definitely learned from last night is that Steve is no pearl clutching virgin and in fact knows his way around the male human anatomy. Not to mention all the creative and dirty things he loves to say, like right now, and <em> fuck </em> if I don’t like it when he talks like this. Who would have thought that Captain Fucking America was such a dirty bastard... <em> my </em>dirty bastard. My hands are gripping the thick metal work table so hard, my knuckles turn white.</p><p>“Please,” is all I can manage.</p><p>“What do you want Tony? Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”</p><p>In an instant, I decide that I’m no longer in the mood to taunt and beat around the bush. I have waited too long, and nearly died too many times to be teased by this glorious man. I’m Tony Stark for fucks sake!</p><p>“You,” I breathe out, quickly turning around on my stool. Before I know it, I’m straddling him on the love seat against the wall as he holds me to him. His kisses are heady and my hands find their home running through his beard — which I convinced him to grow back. I hum with happiness and pleasure as he nips at my lips and I take a moment to pull back and look at his face.</p><p>He seems puzzled for a little, but as I trace his features with my fingertips, he softens and sits back to let me admire. The love I have for this man makes my heart want to burst and it’s only taken 13 years for us to become a thing. Those were some pretty intense years, and we still made it through. </p><p>We allow ourselves to just bask like this for a few more moments, somewhere in there Steve started to gently caress my sides and thighs as he just smiles at me. Then his eyes dart down to my lips and that smile turns into a smirk, and suddenly he’s grabbing my ass to pull me closer before we’re kissing again. The position elicits the most delicious pressure and friction. We both can’t help but moan and—</p><p>“WOAH!”</p><p>I pull away from Steve so fast that I fall to the floor, flat on my ass. Steve, who’s just as stunned, barely misses when he tries to catch my fall.</p><p>I know that voice. I know that <em> fucking </em>voice! </p><p>“KID!” Panic wells in me so fast — fast, and strong enough to kill any erection. I can only imagine what my face looks like: eyes wild, frozen in shock as if a bucket of ice water was dumped on me — my head whips around.</p><p>Peter is rooted in place, mouth hanging open and looking like...well a teenager who just caught his parents having sex. And truly, a few minutes later and he really would have walked in on just that. In my peripheral vision, I see Steve shift in his seat, most likely with the same expression as mine. He’s grabbed a pillow — probably after I fell — to place strategically in his lap. I feel myself gaping, unable to move from the floor. </p><p>What feels like an eternity later — but is really only a few seconds — I manage to sputter, “Wh— wha—I never got the notice from FRIDAY that you were here! What are—isn’t it Sunday?”</p><p><em> Smooth Tony, very smooth. You have like seven PhD’s and for what!? </em> I feel my face heat with embarrassment, and Steve nudges my ass with his foot with his own exasperation.</p><p>“I mean that was the point! I came here to tell you something, but wanted to come as a surprise so I wouldn’t change my mind last minute, and now I’m realizing that was a <em> huge </em> mistake, and oh god I really didn’t need to see that, but I guess that makes what I’m about to say a lot easier…”</p><p>He’s rambling like he usually does when he gets nervous, and honestly I can’t blame him. With my adrenaline lowering to a relatively normal level I’m brought back to the present.</p><p>“Kid, remember what we talked about? It’s important to breathe during monologues. What do you have to tell me that’s got you so worked up? Even though it would warrant you for barging in here— really boundaries are super important for this exact reason— please tell me you didn’t get anyone pregnant.” I’m still panting slightly, a mixture from my previous activities, and from the sheer panic I was feeling mere seconds ago. </p><p>“What!? Of course not!”</p><p>His eyes are wide, but he doesn’t go further to explain, just awkwardly shifts his weight from one foot to the other, wringing his hands in front of himself. I raise an eyebrow as if to say “go on”. It’s normal to have to coax things out of Peter sometimes whenever he gets flustered or he feels like he’s done something terrible. I’ve known Peter long enough now that these moments never concern me, because whatever he considers to be terrible isn’t <em> nearly </em> as bad as the things I’ve done in the past.</p><p>Peter takes a deep breath, air puffing out from his cheeks. “Well dad, I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while now, but I’ve been too scared to. But now that, ya know, <em> this </em>has happened, it makes it so much easier to tell you…” He pauses for a moment, nerves now replacing his previous expression of shock. </p><p>Something about these nerves are different. He’s been wanting to tell me for awhile now? If it was something he thought he did wrong, he would have told me right away out of guilt alone, but waiting is very un-Peter-like. The change in energy causes a lump of concern to form in my stomach. </p><p>I sit up a little straighter, but stay where I am on the floor, not wanting to spook him. He’s looking everywhere in the room except us. I feel Steve shift, sitting up more and turning to face Peter, he most likely can feel the nervous tension in the room too. Peter notices our movements, and his eyes snap over to lock with mine, he finally stops moving to stand straighter.</p><p>“I- I’m queer.”</p><p>And with those words, my body relaxes and my heart swells with pride, joy, and honor. I can’t help but smile. And that smile turns into a grin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***PETER***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m queer.”</p><p>Wow, there...I did it. It feels so good to finally know that dad knows. It feels even better to see him smile at the news. Steve too...who I guess will be my next dad? How do I feel about that? After everything Steve’s put dad through, can he be trusted?</p><p>Too soon and not important right now, focus.</p><p>He’s happy, dad’s actually happy, and I take a second to wonder why I thought he wouldn’t be. Ned was right, I was worried for no rational reason. With the thought, my gaze flicks back over to dad who now has a shit-eating grin spread across his face — that can’t be good.</p><p>“What?” I draw out the question with my hesitation. I truly want to know what he’s thinking, but I’m also scared of the answer.</p><p>“Well now that <em> that </em> is out in the open, has anyone in particular been able to catch my brilliant son’s attention? Anyone you’re crushing on?” <em> Oh. </em>My eyes dart over to — we’ll go with Pops — who’s hunching over slightly in laughter, his hand is clutching his mouth as he walks further into the workshop to allow us time to talk.</p><p>“If you can consider a serious committed relationship as a crush then yes… I have one of those.” I pause and squeeze my eyes shut, bracing for the oncoming rapid fire questions that I just know are coming. I don’t want to see his look of hurt that he may be wearing in realization that I really did keep a lot from him. After a few beats of silence, I peer through my lashes to see dad considering me with mild amusement and respect. His arms are crossing his chest and he nods his head slightly, but he still takes a moment to respond.</p><p>“Now I must say, I am impressed. Not only have you successfully hooked someone, but you have managed to leave me clueless as to who it is. I tried racking my brain for a possibility, but I’m coming up short.” His voice drips with sarcasm as he feigns cluelessness. I squint my eyes in realization, so it’s gonna be like that huh?</p><p>“So who’s the lucky guy that gets to enjoy all your chaotic energy?”</p><p>I smirk, if he’s going to play around, then I’ll play right back. “Oh, his name is Wade. Ya know, the new guy that’s been coming to the tower lately begging to join the Avengers? Wade Wilson?”</p><p>Dad’s face instantly drops, all humor leaking from his now significantly paler face. Something clangs against the floor behind me and I can’t help but shake with suppressed laughter. All I can do is watch as dad flounders to find something to say in response, his eyes darting from me to that place behind me which has to be Pops.</p><p>It’s the continual clattering of what must be Pops trying and failing to right the mess he’s created that does me in. I fall to the floor rolling and clutching my stomach as tears stream down my face and I gasp for breath between laughs. Their reactions are better than I could have hoped for.</p><p>“Pete— th— that’s, uh— <em> what </em>??” I turn to see the watery blur that is my dad and manage to compose myself back to even breathing.</p><p>“I’m just messing with you old man!” I chuckle a few more times before I relax into the floor. I feel all warm and happy laying there. Honestly, I’m feeling much more confident and relaxed. Staring up at the ceiling with a lingering grin I continue, “It’s Harley; we’ve been seeing each other for the past year and a half now. And, dad I’m really happy.” I turn my head towards dad so he can see the genuine joy in my eyes as I say, “Harley makes me <em> really </em> happy.”</p><p>Dramatically, dad places his hand over his arc reactor before proud and beaming facial features morph into his customary smug smirk. Slowly, he makes his way over to me, offering a hand up. I take it with what MJ likes to call my “soft-boy-smile”.</p><p> “I must say kid, being a genius and practically your dad, that was my first guess.” We all chuckle at that, turning the frazzled chaotic energy into something fonder. His face goes back to being soft and genuine when he reaches his hand to rest reassuringly against my arm. “But hearing you say it makes me so happy. I’m proud of you kid, and quite frankly, honored that you trust me enough to share this. What had you so scared to tell me before? I’m honestly thrilled by the fact that my two favorite rugrats are together!”</p><p>My nose crinkles at the nickname, “Eh, it seems ridiculous now, but I thought you’d be mad and then Harley and I wouldn’t be able to work together anymore. Everyone was right though, I didn’t have anything to worry about.”</p><p>And dad’s laughing now? “Pete if a healthy relationship that isn’t impeding work productivity were reason enough to remove people from working together, then I would have had to change out my PA’s on a regular basis!” The statement gives me pause before I’m joining in on the laughter. I truly did forget who I was coming out to, didn't I?</p><p> “Kid, I’m just tickled pink to be in the know of everything — even if I should have known sooner.” He gives me a sarcastically pointed face which makes me grin. “It truly doesn’t matter to me who you end up loving or lusting after, as long as you’re happy. Damn kid, you’d think you would know by now, but it’ll take a lot more for me to be that mad at you.”</p><p>The room has sobered to something serious and soft. Hearing those words from my dad — the man that I’ve been admiring my whole life — brings tears to my eyes. My resolve crumbles, and I guess I’m crying now, again. Dad pulls me into a warm hug, rubbing his hand up and down my back and I relax into the hug. He kisses my hairline and with each soothing touch, the heavy feeling that was weighing on my chest gets lighter and lighter.</p><p>“You must think I look like a pipin’ hot mess right now” I mumble against his shirt</p><p>“This? A pipin’ hot mess? To me? Pete, this is me you’re talking to. Playboy extraordinaire who — for a good while there — had a serious drug and alcohol problem. I am most definitely not thinking any less of you for getting emotional over something important.” The words cause a fresh wave of hot tears to pour out, but dad steps back to look at me, and I’m almost scared that the crying <em> has </em> become a problem.</p><p>That is until he says, “Now if you do want to get on my messiness level, you are in for a world of pain, because unlike me when I was your age, you have a shit ton of people who care just so damn much for you.” I chuckle and nod at that and he quirks a quick, reassuring smile at me.</p><p>“Now!” Dad claps his hands in front of himself, “I think it’s about dinner time. How about Steve and I get cleaned up real quick, and you get your boy toy over here. We can have a proper celebratory family dinner. Give FRIDAY both of your orders for Del Posto, we’re having it delivered.” He’s dragging Steve out of the workshop who just chuckles and shrugs at me.</p><p>“He’s not my boy toy!” I call after them. “And take your time, I’ll probably grab something else to wear from my room too!” This evening couldn’t get any better. I’m practically bubbling over with excitement as I dial Harley on my way to my room to get ready myself. A real family? Look at us! Who would have thought? Obviously not me!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how do you all feel??? Emotional right? I LOVED writing this, and working on this concept! I love these characters, and hope you loved what I did with them. Please, any kind of comment or feedback would give me the biggest boost! Love you all! Stay safe, and stay healthy!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>